An Heir and A Spare
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: Setting: 100 setting; Future where Lexa and Clarke are raising their 3 daughters: Helena, Kayleigh and Devlin. Just idea at this moment, read what I have and if I get an audience I will continue. Chapter 1 rewrote: maybe rewritten again, throwing out main ideas...I'm not very good with the different language I like the 100 but am not obsessed lol
1. Chapter 1

The Heir and The Spare

Chapter 1: Consequences

Heda furiously leaves her tent in search of her youngest daughter, Devlin. After Indra's reports and what was being said about Heda among her people, she has finally lost her temper when it comes to her out of control third child. Her General, Indra, had just gotten done informing the Commander of how their people think of her weak since showing that she and her wife were having trouble controlling their youngest. Rumors were spreading at how Heda had become soft since her offspring were born. Patrons are questioning whether Heda can still command the 13 clans if she cannot command her own children.

Lexa finds herself marching directly towards Devlin, the most difficult, stubborn and defiant one of her three daughters. She looks down at her daughters playing a simple game of jacks. Helena, 10, is the eldest of Lexa and Clarke; her bright blue eyes show fear as she sees her mama approaching. She automatically stands pushing her brown locks out of her eyes. Kyleigh, 8, is the middle child, she looks up at her older sister and then at their approaching mama, green eyes become concerned as she too stands and joins her sister. Devlin, 6, the youngest looks up as she sees her mama heading towards them. Clarke looks up from her drawings as her wife approaches. She gives Lexa a questioning look.

"Heda." Both older girls greet their mama when out in public.

"Hi mama." Devlin smiles, looking up with teal eyes, a mixture of both mothers so brilliantly. Her eyes display innocence and joy.

"Devlin Elizabeth, come to the tent with me." Heda commands sternly looking down at the child.

"Heda? What is this?" Clarke approaches her wife aware that people are watching.

"A lesson." Heda replies as she reaches down grabbing the young girl by the arm.

"No." Devlin tries to pull herself from her mama. "I wanna play more."

Heda practically drags her daughter into the tent, their temporary home as the family travels the lands meeting their subjects. Clarke quickly follows glancing over at Octavia to look after the two elder children.

Octavia nods moving towards the two other frightened girls.

Clarke enters the tent to see Lexa forcing the girl into a chair.

"Lexa, what is going on?" Clarke demands her wife to answer walking over and putting her hand on her wife's shoulder.

"It seems our daughter decided to skip all her lessons today." Lexa doesn't take her eyes off her daughter.

Clarke looks at Devlin with disappointment. "Is this true?" Devlin refuses to look either parent in the eyes.

Devlin Elizabeth Griffin-Forrester was born a month and half early, at night during a thunderstorm. When Clarke was pregnant with their third child, it was the worst pregnancy she had. Clarke was sick for the first three months. Whenever Clarke tried to sleep at night, Devlin would kick up a storm, her kicking only became livelier when Lexa tried to talk to the babe in the Clarke's belly. During the day, Abby grew concerned because the baby did not move, but Clarke assured her at night the baby did nothing but move. Devlin slept during the day and appeared to party at night. When Devlin was being born, she was coming out feet first, forcing Abby to do a c-section to keep Clarke and the baby safe.

TBC:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Consequences (Cont)

Lexa tried not to resent their youngest daughter for almost killing her Love, her Clarke. She wouldn't have known what to do raising three girls on her own had Clarke died in childbirth. It was hard to bond with the youngest knowing this, and the fact that their youngest seemed to have inherited Lexa and Clarke's stubbornness, quick wit, impulsive and fighting nature made it even more of a challenge to raise the young girl.

"They're boring." Devlin replies to Clarke. "I want to play."

"You're lesson's are important." Clarke goes to remind the youngster.

"No they not Mommy." Devlin looks at Clarke with such serious eyes. "They boring and I don't like them."

Lexa stares down at Devlin who is fiddling with her hands, having a hard time sitting still. It has always been this way, Devlin never settling down, not sleeping at night, always on the go. They took the youngster to Abby for an exam. Abby explained that Devlin appeared to be a little bit more hyper than other kids and she'll help them keep an eye on it.

Lexa balls her hands into fists. Clarke puts her hands on her wife's hands and squeezes them. "Breathe Lexa, breathe." Clarke whispers knowing everything going through Lexa's mind. The clans believing she is weak since her children and Devlin so openly defying her orders.

Devlin stands looking at her parents, her beautiful teal eyes questioning with the innocence of a 6 year old. She is still fiddling with her hands as she watches Lexa take a deep breath and turn to her daughter.

"You have been disobedient young lady." Lexa puts her hands behind her back as she addresses her youngest.

"Skipping your lessons is not okay." Clarke interjects hoping Lexa will turn from Commander to Mama as she handles this situation with their daughter.

"They're boring." The young girl protests.

"Well maybe mucking out the stables won't be so boring." Lexa looks Devlin in the eyes knowing full well that her daughter has a fear of horses.

Devlin's eyes get huge. "No mama." She whines looking to Clarke with fear in her eyes.

"We all must face our fears." Lexa says to Clarke when Clarke goes to protest and looks back to their youngest. "You will assist in helping clean and care for the horses for three days."

"No." Devlin replies beginning to shake at the thought of having to deal with the horses, when they travel, she usually walks or rides on Aiden's back, away from the horses.

"Devlin Elizabeth this is not up for vote, you will help for three days. Maybe next time you'll make your lessons." Lexa replies looking Devlin in the eyes.

"I hate you." Devlin snarls and walks out of the tent. "Go float yourself."

"Devlin Elizabeth, get back here and apologize to your mama." Clarke goes to walk out to get their daughter, Lexa stops her.

"Let her go Clarke, she has both you and I in her and she'll need time to calm down."

"Lexa, was that really necessary?" Clarke asks looking at her wife. "You are her mother, not her commander. You know damn well she's terrified of horses Lexa."

"I am both Clarke." Lexa turns towards her wife. "And we all must face our fears."

"Lexa, you are her mother first." Clarke wants to remind her wife of all the conversations they've had before having children. Still after three daughters, Lexa still struggles to differentiate the two.

Kyleigh comes in breathing heavily, she is also coughing. Octavia is right behind her. Clarke sees her middle child in distress and runs over to a bag pulling out an inhaler. Kyleigh takes a few puffs before returning back to normal breathing.

"Where is the inhaler you are to carry with you?" Lexa asks going over to comfort her daughter. 

"I….don't….know" Kyleigh struggles to reply showing them her satchel where she carries her meds.

Clarke takes the bag and begins to go through it and can't find it. She walks over to Kyleigh's bedside and looks through her stuff again. There it is lying under the little girls pillow.

"Ky, it's right here sweetie." Clarke goes over and helps Kyliegh take a few puffs and breathes with her.

After a few minutes Kyliegh's breathing is steady as Clarke and Lexa hold their daughter.

"You know you need to keep it with you at all times." Clarke wipes the sweaty hair out of her daughter's eyes.

" Can I read mommy? Mama?" Kyleigh asks looking a little flush. When both Lexa and Clarke shake their head yes, Kyleigh goes over and sits on her bed pulling out some books Abby gave her.

Kyleigh Alexis was a normal pregnancy, but she was born a month early and with breathing problems. She was a weak child, who often had to stay inside so Abby and Clarke would bring books for her to read. Abby and Niko were able to combine some sky people and grounder people medicines to help Kyleigh's breathing. Abby and Jackson found a way to make the medicine portable and created inhalers for Abby's granddaughter.

While having to stay inside a lot, Abby and Kyleigh grew a special bond as her granddaughter would read medical books and ask questions. Kyleigh was allowed into Lexa's library and advanced at reading quickly.

A commotion outside draws all the adults' attention. Octavia, Clarke and Lexa leave their tent to find their other two daughters in a fight with some other children.

Helena tries to hold back little spitfire Devlin as she takes a swing at another child.

"What is going on?" Commander demands holding her hands behind her back looking at the group of children.

Everyone stops when they see Heda standing staring at them.

Helena looks at her mother's as she has a hold of Devlin, who is trying to calm down in her big sisters arms.

Helena Clarke was the best pregnancy out of the three. Being the first pregnancy everyone thought it would be worse, but no Clarke carried her full term, had a normal pregnancy. Growing up people often commented that she was the spitting image of Lexa, the way she carried herself, hung on the adults conversations, listening and asking questions. Yes she did question some rules and customs, but for the most part Helena fell in line.

All the kids stare at Heda as she walks around the group. "Anyone care to tell me what is going on here?" Heda looks each child in the eyes, she gets to one of the younger ones. She bends down to be on the child's level. "Do you know what's going?" Lexa quietly asks.

Lexa quietly listens to the small voice tell her what she saw and the little ones perspective. After a few minutes Lexa stands and glances towards her daughters. "Thank you." She smiles down at the child. "Let us go to dinner." Lexa looks at Clarke, Helena and finally Devlin where she gets a smirk on her face, very rare when it comes to Devlin, but yes a smirk appears on Lexa's face.

Clarke looks at her wife and turns her head sideways questioning.

"I will inform you later on the matter, right now let's have dinner."

The family walk away and into their tent for the rest of the night.

Two days ride out

Roan has his entourage setting up camp for the night. He and his family are traveling to where the village the Commander is going to be in a few days.

TBC

Some of this maybe rewritten a bit, names changed and such, but this is where some things are going.

PS: if you'd like to help co-write, especially the triku language and such let me know and in box me. I'll fill you in on what ideas are running in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Questioning

 _A day's ride away from where Commander is._

Roan is standing on the sidelines of a field watching his children play. Donovan, the eldest at 13, is Roan's mini me in stance, talk and walk. Gideon, the next oldest is 11, the only one with the night blood, is the quiet one, the watcher, he'd rather have peace, but will fight and win if needed. In looks he takes after his mother, Fianna with dark eyes, dark hair. Roan's youngest son, Kieran, 9, is small for his age, but quick in a fight. Roan's youngest and only daughter, Ciara, 7 is quiet, watchful like her brother Gideon and she too takes after her mother, dark hair, dark eyes. Roan's wife, Fianna is pulling on her daughter's long dark hair braiding it.

"The Commander is changing everything, you can not let her get away with changing our ways of succession in the line of Commanders." One of Roan's closest advisors, Taggart, informs his King.

"It makes sense to not have a conclave." Roan replies keeping his calm while watching his children sword fight in play. "The Night bloods were our fiercest trained warriors. I never understood the necessity of having them kill each other."

"Changing the line of Heirs does not allow for other clans to have their Night bloods gain power and position. Azgeda will never have a chance to have a night blood as commander if Lexa allows her daughters to take the throne. They are not night bloods, they do not deserve the throne and power." Taggart continues getting upset the longer he talks. "Gideon will never have a chance to lead."

"Taggart, my sons and daughter are here, we will discuss these issues at a later time." Roan simple replies watching his children are playing and laughing.

"We are but a days ride..." Taggart tires to argue.

"Then we still have time to discuss matters at a later time." Roan sternly interrupts Taggart's replies.

"Very well King Roan." Taggart bows and leaves the area.

"Boys how about we spar." Roan smiles at his sons.

"Yes." Donovan gives his father a huge smile. He stands at Roan's shoulders already.

"About time." Kieran puts his faux sword down and goes to get his staff.

Gideon quietly grabs his staff and begins to expertly twirl it.

Out in the area set up for sparring you can hear laughter and play as Roan takes on his 3 sons in 'battle' and teaches them as they play.

 _Dinner at the Commander's tent._

Lexa is sitting at the head of the table; Helena is sitting to her right as she takes something from each plate and places it on her plate. Lexa takes a piece of meat then passes it to Kyleigh, who doesn't take any meat. Clarke meets Lexa's eyes and looks at her girls. It's the same thing every night, the fight to get the girls to eat meat.

"Kyleigh, you know the rule. You must eat a little bit of meat to be allowed to go out to the fire tonight." Clarke reminds her daughter while placing a small piece on Devlin's plate. Kyleigh and Devlin happen to make the same face at the same. Clarke looks from Devlin to Lexa and sees the smirk on Lexa's face. Clarke rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Lexa. "This is when they take after you." Clarke smirks.

"Mommy that not nice." Kyleigh looks from Lexa to Clarke.

"Sha noman, that's not nice." Lexa agrees with Kyleigh making a face at Clarke and sticking her tongue out at Clarke.

Devlin and Helena laugh as their parents begin to make many different faces at each other. This is the time that everyone enjoys the most, the evening time. Majority of the time in the evenings, Lexa and Clarke can be themselves, not the Commander, not Heda or Wanheda, but just plain mama and mommy.

Once everyone is done laughing, they begin to eat and talk. Kyleigh still refuses to take a piece of meat.

When Kyleigh was 5 years old, she saw what happens to some of the animals the hunters bring back. She watched as they killed, skinned and chopped up the animals…some she had played with and loved. From that day on she refused and cried whenever meat was given too. She also became very anemic and the pills Abby tried to make made the little girl sick…so Lexa and Clarke have to fight to get her to eat a little so she wouldn't become ill. Devlin, being Devlin, followed in her older sisters footsteps and stopped eating meat as well.

"Kyleigh, you don't want to get sick again do you?" Clarke asks putting a small piece of meat on her plate. "It's important, meat gives things we need to not be sick."

Kyleigh looks at the cooked piece of meat and begins to cry knowing how the animal was killed. Devlin looks at her sister and begins to fidget. Helena looks at her two younger sisters and she catches the glint in Devlin's eye.

"I hate meat." Devlin stands on her chair and takes her meat and throws it. Clarke and Lexa both stand stunned at first.

"Devlin Elizabeth you sit down right now." Lexa commands standing to walk over to her daughter.

Clarke stands up but out of the corner of her eye she sees Helena taking Kyleigh's meat off her plate and begins to eat it. Clarke looks at Devlin, who is grinning when she sees Helena nod her head.

"Devlin Elizabeth." Lexa says one more time in a sterner tone.

Devlin sits down and looks at her mothers with innocent eyes.

"What was that all about?" Lexa sits next to her youngest. "We don't throw food, it's wasteful."

"Sorry mama." Devlin looks down and begins to eat her vegetables.

Kyleigh begins to eat her vegetables and other items off her plate. As Helena finishes Kyleigh's portion of meat.

"Lexa." Clarke replies looking again at each of their daughters and how the distraction worked. "We're out numbered." She replies sitting down trying not to laugh at the craziness.

Lexa looks at Clarke confused and she sees Kyleigh eating. Lexa looks at Helena who shows no emotion, Kyleigh who looks a little guilty and Devlin who is grinning from ear to ear.

"When did you three monkeys plan that?" Clarke asks looking at each of their daughters. Lexa tilts her head and looks at Clarke putting the pieces together.

"Why?" Lexa asks Helena.

"Don't like seeing Ky cry." Devlin replies looking at her mothers seriously. "Meat taste weird and she no like."

"Doesn't like and it's part of our diet, if we don't eat it we get ill." Clarke tries to explain.

"Is there anything else she can have?" Helena asks.

"Well beans, but we don't have any right now." Clarke answers.

"So you guys worked together?" Lexa sits making eye contact with her wife.

"Sha noman, we worked together." Helena replies trying to get a sense of what her parents are feeling, if they are angry.

"All so Kyleigh didn't have to eat meat?" Clarke picks up Devlin and puts her on her lap. She looks at Lexa eyes wide, knowing that if these three continue to pull stunts, they were in trouble and out numbered.

"No," Devlin replies, "so she wouldn't cry." Devlin looks at each of her mother's eyes playing with her blonde hair.

"Who's idea was this?" Lexa questions most impressed with this little tactic, trying to not so a lot of pride in their children's behavior, but feeling a load of it seeing her daughters work together to protect each other.

The girls stay quiet unsure if they were in trouble and not wanting to turn on anyone. Clarke and Lexa remain quiet as well just looking at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Girls get your blankets, it's time to go to the fire." Lexa says as she walks over and gives Clarke a kiss.

"Ewe." Devlin buries her face in Clarke's neck. Lexa rubs Devlin's head and she leans down and kisses Clarke again. "Ewe" Devlin mumbles.

"Are you coming?" Helena asks Lexa as she pulls out a blanket.

"I will be there in a little bit, we have to remember company is coming tomorrow."

"Is he bringing his kids?" Helena asks remembering how last time, four years ago, the kids were bad and made fun of the girls, except for Gideon and Donovan, she thought they were pretty cool.

"Yes King Roan and family will all be here. Now go, your mother and I have somethings to talk about and plan." Lexa begins to push the girls out of the tent.

"We're in trouble you know." Clarke walks up to her wife and puts her arms around her and starts to kiss her neck.

Lexa leans back into Clarke's embrace and makes an agreeing noise and she enjoys Clarke's lips on her neck. Lexa turns in the embrace and begins to kiss Clarke passionately. The longer the two kiss, the more the fire ignites.

"We have what an hour?" Lexa asks pushing Clarke back towards the bed.

"Try half with Devlin out there." Clarke smiles into the kiss.

Lexa pushes Clarke onto the bed as she begins to strip, Clarke following suit.

Outside at the fire

Octavia and Lincoln are sitting around, their two children, Kincaid and Larkin are running around playing with Helena and Devlin. Kyleigh is curled up in the blanket reading a book.

Devlin runs past Lincoln, he swoops the girl into his arms.

"Uncle Lincoln." Devlin begins to laugh as he tickles her. "Stop." She still laughs.

"Where's Lexa and Clarke?" Jasper asks making his way to the fire.

"Having sex." Devlin nonchalantly replies.

"What?" Octavia looks at Devlin and tries not to laugh. "Where'd you learn that?" Octavia picks up her youngest niece. Lincoln horrified, puts the little girl down.

"The older kids at school." Devlin looks up at the adults innocently. No one knowing how to respond. "Can I go play now?"

"Ya, ya." Octavia shoos her away and looks at Lincoln. "What are they teaching kids these days?"

"I don't know." Jasper replies handing Octavia and Lincoln their cups full of moonshine. "But it's better than what we were taught from the sounds of it."

As expected Clarke and Lexa downtime was interrupted in less than an hour when Devlin fell and got hurt. Lincoln brought the girl to her parents having a stick poking out of her hand. Helena and Kyleigh came home not long after and got ready for bed.

Clarke helps to take the stick out of Devlin's hand as Lexa gets the other girls ready. Lexa finishes telling the girls a story and pulls the covers up over them. Helena is the first to fall asleep, Kyleigh soon follows suit. Devlin however is still wide-awake, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight?" Clarke asks Devlin.

"I don't wanna." Devlin replies as she goes over to her own bed and tries to lie down.

Lexa and Clarke soon follow and both are asleep. Devlin however is lying wide-awake and moving around the room making noises.

"Go to sleep Dev." Helena who has been awoken by Devlin's antics sleepily says.

"I can't, I want to play." Devlin says sitting up.

"It's bed time." Helena whines.

Their whispering wakes Lexa and she lies listening.

"But I'm not tired." Devlin whines back.

"Dev come on." Helena throws a pillow at the little girl.

All of a sudden loud thunder can be heard followed closely by lightning. Causing both girls to scream, waking Kyleigh and Clarke.

"Girls?" Clarke sits up beside Lexa.

Kyleigh comes out with her blanket. Lexa moves over and makes room for her to join them. Five minutes later after another flash of lightning and thunder Helena joins them. Devlin is peaking out the tents door.

"Devlin, it's time for bed." Clarke quietly says trying to not wake the now settled Helena and Kyleigh. "Why don't you come sleep over here?"

Devlin shakes her head no, until the lightning strikes somewhere near camp. She then runs over and crawls into bed next to Clarke. Lexa lies down and puts her an arm protectively over her girls. Clarke and Lexa find each other hands and clasp them together and that is how this little family falls asleep.

TBC


End file.
